


Take My Hand And I'll Show You The Way

by Misango



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, It doesn't have a lot of elements, M/M, Not really sure what else to put here, Violence (mentioned), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misango/pseuds/Misango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael does something bad but Calum still loves him all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand And I'll Show You The Way

**Author's Note:**

> So this is loosely based off of "Nothing" by Lewis Watson. I saw a few of the lyrics and instantly got this idea. This is the result...

"I did something bad."

It was silent for a moment, Calum barely having gotten over the shock of Michael bursting through his window, but now he was shocked for a different reason.

He was wracking his brain trying to figure out every possible thing his best friend could have done. Michael just sat silently on the desk, waiting for the other boy to say something- anything.

Finally, he settled on the obvious. "Well, w-what did you do?"

Michael didn't say anything, and Calum shifted on his too-small bed anxiously. Not being able to stay still was something that always happened when he was nervous or stressed, and right now his heart was in his throat. He was just hoping that Michael didn't murder someone.

Minutes passed. A car drove by outside.  Dogs barked in the distance. It seemed like every little thing possible in the world was happening except for Michael telling him what the hell happened. Finally, when the silence became too much to bear, Calum moved from the bed over to him. The moonlight shone just enough in the dark room the reveal a forming bruise on his left cheek and a cut lip.

His face softened immediately as he brought his hands to the younger's face, asking softly, "Mikey, what happened?"

Michael flinched when Calum touched the bruise lightly, the other boy whispering an apology. His hands rested on Calum's hips, who in response slotted himself between his legs. They were close, their breaths mingling, their lips mere inches apart. Calum tried not to think about it.

It was a few minutes more before the the older finally took a deep breath. "I... I got in a fight."

Calum didn't say anything, only nodded, knowing he would continue when he was ready. Michael ran his thumbs over his hipbones as he spoke.

"It was down at the bar. We were just having fun, really. But then this guy started pushing on Ashton and I just blacked out and then next thing I know, he's on the ground."

He looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "He was bleeding so much, Cal. I-I don't even know what happened! I think I used a bottle but I just... I didn't mean to!" His voice cracked at the last part and Calum quickly pulled him into a hug, letting him sob into his neck. He pushed back the panic settling inside him in favour of comforting the boy. Although he couldn't get over how serious this was. What if Michael seriously hurt the guy? What if someone called the cops?

As if sensing his friend's worry, Michael pulled back with a panicked expression. "Oh god, I'm gonna get arrested, aren't I?" When Calum didn't reply, he groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Fuck, my life is ruined. I probably killed a guy, my family's never gonna talk to me again, I'm going to jail for the rest of my life and everything's fucked!"

"Hey!" Michael's head snapped up in surprise. Calum was surprised too, his loud voice breaking the hushed tone previously settled over the room. He didn't care though. He took the now raven haired boy's face in his hands again, watery green eyes meeting brown.

"I don't know what happened, and I don't know what's going to happen, and I'll admit that that makes me so fucking scared. But don't think for one second that you're alone. And if you want to run away, I won't hesitate, because I'd have nothing if they take you away."

And then, he did something that surprised them both.

He kissed him.

It shocked them both, but Michael immediately kissed back. It was slow and needy, Calum trying to pour years of love into it. Michael did everything he could to return every ounce of that, though his mind was racing.

And when they pulled back, there were a lot of things Michael found swimming in Calum's dark brown eyes. Love and lust, fondness and affection. But amidst all that, there wasn't a shred of uncertainty.


End file.
